My Secret
by hallowwinds
Summary: So many thoughts filling Shikamaru's head. All of them about Naruto. What is going on? Did naruto kill Obito? Just how much like a fox is he?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. **

Shikamaru sighed and looked up. The clouds were gathering in the sky, the wind was picking up slowly before dieing down, this process was repeated over again.

He was on his way to naruto's house

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he thought over the last few months. The Uchiha was back. Naruto brought him back.

But, nobody knew how. As it was, shino says he saw naruto approach the gates early one morning (shino was out looking for insects.) He said that his bugs acted weird when naruto passed by, and that there was a different aura surrounding naruto. When shino asked naruto what was going on, naruto simply put a finger to his lips, tilted his head, and said "my secret." Then with a small smile naruto disappeared quickly.

It was 1 hour before naruto showed up at the gates again with Sasuke, bounded by what looked like red shiny chains, on top of a very big fox.

There was a small team gathered at the gates, shino told tsunade what he saw and, thinking that naruto might try and get sasuke on his own, prepared a team in order to achieve him. The team was sakura, kakashi, yamato, shino, and himeself. Tsunade was at the gates also, seeing them off. They all turned when they heard a growl in the trees. They drew out their kunai, ready for anything.

What they weren't ready for was the sight they saw.

Sakura immediately put a hand to her mouth and gasped. Everyone else went into shock or let their jaws hit the ground. Sasuke was unconscious with cuts, bruises, and small amount of blood on him. Naruto had some cuts but shikamaru suspected they were not what they seemed. After getting out of her shock, sakura turned to naruto and started to ask a question. She didn't even get past the first letter when naruto did what he did to shino. His hand slowly went up to his lips, he tilted his head, and said, "my secret."

He left just as quickly as he came. The fox turned his body and lowered down, where kakashi caught the falling uchiha in his arms and jumped back to his previous spot. The fox stood up and shook his fur before he too disappeared.

Naruto was nowhere to be found for a few days.

Shikamaru was in tsunade's office discussing sasuke and where naruto could be, when an average size fox appeared with a letter in his mouth and a bag on his back. Tsunade took the letter and, with shikamaru behind her, read it. What it contained made their eyes go wide. It was a letter of authenticity. On them were A's, gaara, mei's, and onoki's signatures. The signatures of the Kages. The paper said that they, with some help of their ninjas, have successfully killed Obito Uchiha. The letter was for the Konoha Council. The fox whined and jumped on the desk. There it turned its back and let the bag fall off. The bag rolled open and out came Obito's bloody head. The head has some cuts and bruises on it, but the worst part were its eyes. One eye, the Sharingan, had been cut out. Nothing but a hole lied in its place. The other eye was more horrific. It was wide and filled with the most excruciating terror a human can manage. It was wild and hard to look at. The second strongest emotion in the eye was insanity. Consuming, overflowing insanity.

It is because of this that shikamaru knew obito was insane before he died, that much he had figured out.

The letter said that no one else but them two and the council can read it. It also said that they could tell everyone that obito was dead, but they could not say who did it. Apparently, the kages didn't want anyone knowing that just yet, they reason why, they did not explain.

Shikamaru turned his eyes to the fox that carried the letter, but it was gone.

As was the Fourth Great Shinobi World War.

Everyone, in every village, celebrated. And nobody asked questions.

Actually, to say that would be a lie. Shikamaru suspected that they could not ask questions. The kages had partying villagers to look ofter and repairs to make. Some ninjas asked, but were told that it was confidential for now.

And just like that it was done

But not for shikamaru.

He had a very nagging feeling, A terrible nagging feeling, that the kages may have not killed obito, and he had his reasons. There was the part that they signed an authenticity paper. Shikamaru found that strange, why would they have a paper saying who killed obito, but not want anybody to know about it. There was a possibility that they didn't want their villagers to think of them as monsters, especially in the way obito died. But that didn't seem like the right answer, there was just something...off about it.

And that brings us to the next point, how he died. His neck was slit, sliced clean off, they know that, but with the abilities of the kages, a sliced off head wouldn't be the cause of death. Most of them had tough styles of fighting, like A's punches and mei's lava. A slit throat wouldn't be the outcome of a fight like that, not at all.

But then again.

There was a possibility that one of the other ninjas did it. After all the letter said they had help. And with Kabuto dead thanks to sasuke and itachi, there could have been a chance on one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist haven taken control of their bodies and helped out, after all they didn't get a chance to study how exactly the Resurrection Jutsu worked. Ah! And there is also the fact that the letter and head was carried by a fox. Because of this reason shikamaru had thoughts of naruto beating obito. At first it was a fleeing thought. But it kept on coming back. Naruto's behavior was strange, and when he said 'my secret' there was a hint of mystery and mischief in in the air and his eyes. Shikamaru always imagines naruto's giggle when he thinks about all of this. A giggle of secrets, a giggle that teased you and made you want to find its owner, a giggle that promised fun and play, a giggle that promised mischief.

A giggle that promised death.

It is these reasons that shikamaru was heading over to naruto's house now. Five weeks past and nobody could contact naruto. He was around though. They would see glimpses of him rounding a corner, or see his silhouette above them as he jumped the rooftops.

Strange indeed.

One would think he would be physically there, what with sasuke's sentence coming up.

Shikamaru sighed as he neared naruto's house, a small smirk apearing on his lips. He would have to admit that naruto is interesting at least.

Reaching naruto's house he let himself into the front door. At a glance, one would give you a 'are you stupid?' look before claiming that this structure was an apartment.

They would be kinda right

It was originally an apartment complex. But, once the residents heard that it was naruto would be moving in, they all left immediately. Leaving naruto the only one to occupy it. Although he only stays in one room, the whole structure is strictly his territory. Because of that he got to calling this place his house, and sooner or later, so did everyone else.

Shikamaru went into the abandoned lobby and up the flight of stairs to the 6th floor (taking quick breaks now and again,) until he reached naruto's door. He took a deep breath before raising his fist to knock, but before his fist met the wood, the door slowly and creepily opened.

Shikamaru would not be doing this.

As started above, naruto is _**very**_ territorial. You do not, under ANY circumstances go into his house uninvited or randomly. That is the rule that everyone must respect. Just ask some of the villagers and kiba why, they have the scars to prove it.

Shikamaru was about to turn and leave when a sound caught his ear. The shower was running. Now would be a good time to go in. Yes naruto was vicious when someone entered his house, but he was also self-conscious about his body. He never told anyone, but shikamaru was smart enough to figure it out. He didn't want to use naruto's weakness against him like that though. Already guilt was squeezing his heart. But the questions left unanswered were driving him insane, so many possibilities! There was also the part of him that was worried about naruto. Just like the questions, naruto too, had many possibilities. Is he sad? Is he stressing about sasuke? Is he happy? Is he confused too?

Shikamaru took a deep breath and thought about what he could do. He could sneak in there, open the bathroom door, and corner naruto to get his questions answered. Or he could take naruto's clothes and not let him have them back until his questions were met.

Shikamaru choose the former.

Making sure his steps were quiet, shikamaru passed through the kitchen/living room into the hallway the had naruto's room and the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom door, he held his breath, the water was louder now. Ever so carefully, he put his hand on the door knob. Exhaling his breath quietly and and slowly, so very slowly, and cracked the door open a peak. The water was still running. Exhaling again, shikamaru was getting ready slam the door open when humming caught his ears. Stilling, shikamaru listen as naruto started to sing.

_Upon one summer's morning_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping _

_Where I met a sailor gay. _

_Conversing with a young lass_

_Who seem'd to be in pain_.

_Saying, William, when you go_

_I fear you_'ll ne'er return again.

_My heart is pierced by cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_  
_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold. _

Shikamaru never heard naruto sing before. But what he heard now was breath taking. Naruto's voice was...there was no words to explain it. It was like his voice was caressing his ears, like each word carried and emotion that it shared with shikamaru. It was memorizing! Hypnotizing! It was like his voice was water and he was a man that just came out of the dessert. This voice, it was much different from what he remembered. It was intoxicating, so much so the shikamaru started feeling light headed as he griped the door frame for support.

_His hair it hangs in ringlets _

_His eyes are black as coal_

_My happiness attend him_

_Wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall_

_I'll wander, weep and moan_

_All for my jolly sailor_

_Until he sails home. _

_My heart is Pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold. _

Shikamaru's eyes were dazed as he continued listening to naruto. By now he slowly slid to the floor and was listening with his back towards the door, leaning against the wall. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, but he did not want them to close. He put his head against the wall and smiled as he heard naruto's giggle. Didn't the kind of giggle mean something? He couldn't remember if it did. All he knew was with that giggle and became more submerged with...what emotion is he feeling? It seemed to hard to think about that. Shikamaru allowed his mind to go blank, like something was sucking up his thoughts and everything inside, leaving only the glorious sound of naruto, and only naruto.

_Should be return in pov'rty_

_From o'er the ocean far_

_To my tender bosom_

_I'll press my jolly tar. _

_My sailor is as smiling_

_As the pleasant month of May_

_And often we have wandered_

_Through Ratcliffe Highway _

_Many a pretty blooming_

_Young girl we did behold_

_Reclining on the bosom_

_Of her jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

Shikamaru's head lolled to one side. He struggled as hard as he could to stay awake.

'_What__for?_' asked a voice in his head. Why did he want to be awake? Thinking was to much for him right now

'_That's right,__go to sleep my darling, sleep now~'_

Shikamaru did nothing as blackness started to surround his vision, with a soft 'plump' shikamaru was asleep on the flood, away from this worlds.

_Come all you pretty fair maids_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor_

_That plows the raging sea _

_While up aloft mourn_

_And firmly pray arrive the day_

_He's never more to roam. _

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing that can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

"Goodnight my dear shikamaru, my jolly sailor bold."

giggle~

**Alright. Ah, sorry if it is weird and bad. I am very tired but of course my brain wouldn't let me get this idea out of my head . The song that I was listening to and where the lyrics came from can be found here:  watch?v=oqVnm16pK_8 **

**As some of you may notice, I did not use the full lyrics because I thought some parts wouldn't fit naruto correctly. Thank you for your time! **

**-hollowwind **


	2. Chapter 2

******own nothing but a potato like cat that seems to love sleeping on my keyboard.**

******Chapter 2**

******My Secret**

******Hope you enjoy~ =^.^=**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******(Shikamaru's POV)**

* * *

My eyes open slowly.

I blinked blearily as I took in my room's ceiling.

'How troublesome. I woke up before my alarm again.' My eyes lazily shifted over to the beeping nuisance beside me before I shut it off. 'Damn thing.'

I sighed and rolled over in bed. Trying to get warm enough to go back to sleep.

'This is such a pain. I know mom heard my alarm, she'll come busting through the door any second now and start yelling at me for being lazy. God knows I will have to get up then. Why can't people just leave me alone. Sigh. I wonder if it will rain today? It would be nice to watch the clouds. But then everyone will start to bug me about how that's the only thing I do. Sakura and Ino will get into a fight, but that will be nothing compared to how loud Naruto will b-'

…

"Fuck!"

'What the hell happened last night? My mind's to hazy for me to remember anything. Let's see, I went to visit Naruto...then...something strange happened. Was it something I saw? I jutsu perhaps? I don't remember clearly. I'm starting to doubt that maybe it was a dream. Even if I assume that, it feels like my mind is screaming at me that that's not the answer. Dammit, why does naruto have to be so naruto. My brain already hurts.'

"Shikamaru! Wake up this instant! I won't have you laying in bed all day you good for nothing lazybones!"

I sighed in annoyance once more.

I might as well get up.

* * *

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as a listen to Ino complain. Something about dad's who don't knock or another. Troublesome. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Choji give me a sympathetic look before reaching into his bag and pulling out a chip for me. I smiled at him and took it, he was a nice guy.

_'I just wish Ino would confess to him already. It's obvious that they're going to end up together, they shouldn't beat around the bush as much as they are.' _

I laid back in the grass and looked up to the sky, despite my wishes it already looked as though rain would be coming. Gazing at the dark blue sky, my mind almost immediately drifted to Naruto. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to not think about him. Normally in these situations I would brush it off as to bothersome. But this is Naruto, someone you can never forget. Ever. The second you seem him, he already starts to wiggle a path to your heart that leads you to either hate him of love him. It's never in between. For someone who is always saying that there is no such thing as only black and white in this world, he sure contradicts himself. Hell, his existence is a contradiction.

Speak of the naruto and he shall appear.

I looked up from my place to see Naruto and Sakura standing over my team. Sakura immediately walked over to Ino and started a fight. Hearing a giggle, my eyes flicker over to Naruto, who was standing and watching the two bickering Kunoichi. I sat up and studied him. I try to take in every detail. His stance, his face, the emotions in his eyes. I stop at his eyes and narrow my own. Everyone always said that Naruto wears his emotions on his sleeves. I don't agree. Yes, his emotions are clear in his eyes, but, if you stare into them long enough, you can see other emotions hidden in the depths. But, before you can give much thought about them, he closes his eyes in the fox like smile of his. Fast enough to make you question if you even saw anything at all.

Even now, his abnormally blue eyes show happiness. But, underneath them seemed to lurk something...dark.

I blink as his eyes flickered to me, but to my surprise, instead of a normal bright, big smile, he merely let his eyes become half lidded as a small smile graces me. He put a finger to his lips and tilted his head in what I now assume is going to be his signature mark. Inside my head, I can hear his voice quite clearly say, 'my secret,' and for a second a blink and tilt my own head, trying to see if a little naruto would come out by how clear his voice was in my head.

I see him giggle behind his hand as he turns away from me. That giggle of his. I look around me to see if anyone else heard it, but they seemed preoccupied. With a sudden jolt of shock, I realize that it's just me and naruto, inside a world he created.

I may be in danger.

He leans forward to me and looks into my eyes. In a soft voice I never knew he could possesses he says, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Quickly in my mind I debate the pros and cons of following Naruto to wherever he may take me. But, unfortunately, the pros outweighed the cons.

Getting up, Naruto looked to me before grabbing my hand and starting off into a random direction. While walking I couldn't help but notice how warm his hand was and how very short he was compared to me. In fact, I think he might be the shortest out of all the Rookie 11. How come I never notice this before? Has he always been this short? How come I keep getting all these questions but no answers.

We stopped at a clearing some time later, and I was pushed out of my musing as Naruto let go of my hand, he took a few steps forward before twirling around. He stopped to face me and held out his hand.

"Dance with me."

I stared at the hand. My mind still filled with chaos. I must of hesitated because now he was dancing around me. When he came in front of me again a quickly grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. He looked up at me and smiled. And for some strange and bizarre reason, the word kiss floated inside me. I squashed the thought.

"Naruto, we need to talk." I said with a bit more force than intended. But, dammit! I want some answers and I want them now!

He smiled again before laying his head on my chest and nuzzling it. He wrapped his arms around me and once again I was reminded of his height. He looked up to me and spoke.

"Let's make a deal. If you can catch me, I will answer all your question truthfully."

I knew there was something wrong with that statement and I somehow felt like I was making a deal with the devil himself, but nonetheless I agreed. He giggled before darting off into the forest as quick as a deer. I was left dumbfounded before I gave to chase. I used my chakra and jumped from tree branch to tree branch. I spotted him below and was amazed at how he maneuvered his way in the trees. He had the graces of a cat, slipped through the branched like a snake, and ran with speed and direction of a bunny. It was taking some effort to keep up with him. One second I would swoop down and get ready to grab him only for him to not be there. I would see a glimpse of him going in one direction, but find him in the opposite instead. I was debating the use of shadow clones when a sound hit my ear. I flew to the ground from the force of hitting a tree branch and saw Naruto.

I decided to travel on foot.

Continuing to follow him, I noticed how his pace seemed to have slowed a bit. I couldn't give it much thought before singing hit my ears.

___Hey domino,_

___I am stopping you from falling_

___1-2-3 don't you dare go down_

___Hey waterfall_

___oh, don't you hear me calling_

___3-2-1 don't you dare touch the ground_

I gasped in amazement at his voice, but did not stop my running. Slowly, my memories of the other day trickled back to me. I speed up on my pursuit, intent on speaking to Naruto and getting my answers. He, on the other hand, seemed to make of this a game. He continued to twirl and dance around in the dark forest. Leading me into dead ends before popping out of nowhere and continuing the chase.

___I'm the one you want_

___I'm the one you want_

___I'm the one you want_

___I'm the one you want_

___Sticks and stones will break your boned_

___and leave you lying in the mud_

___But you get scared when we're alone_

___like I might suck your blood_

___And I can tell you a witch's spell_

___but it just might blow your top_

___Then you start to run just as I'm having fun_

___And It's awfully hard to stop_

___It's awfully hard to stop. _

Either my mind or Naruto was playing tricks on me. Everything around me seemed to move. One second I would catch Naruto only to realize it was just a branch, or in some cases, my own arm. I was trapped in a world of illusions. I was being mocked by someone who could trap me in delusions. I kept with my determination on catching Naruto but sometimes a voice in my head would derail me. '_Is that the real reason you want to catch him?_' it would say.

_'Only for answers?'_

I didn't know anymore. Why was I still chasing him? Why is it that I didn't want to leave him here? Why did it seem so dark when it was morning not that long ago. I shook my head of thoughts, causing droplets to fly and me to realize it has been raining, as I turned and dashed towards the direction his voice was coming from.

___Sun in the sky_

___I am stopping you from burning_

___All we need is stars and moon_

___Clock on the wall_

___I will keep your hands from turning_

___or this night will end to soon_

___I'm the one you want_

___I'm the one you want_

___I'm the one you want_

___I'm the one you want_

I agreed to that. Naruto is the one I want, and that's all I could think about. My mind was shutting down, leaving me with only the thought of want in my head. 'I want Naruto.' 'I want Naruto.' 'I want Naruto.' I can't think anymore...

___Well, sticks and stones will break your bones_

___and leave you lying in the mud_

I fell into a mud hole. But, I must continue. I stood back up.

___But you get scared when we're alone_

___like I might suck your blood_

What was Naruto exactly.

___Well I can tell you a witch's spell but it just might blow your top_

___you start to run just as I'm having fun_

___And it's awfully hard to stop_

___It's just to hard to stop!_

Naruto. I need Naruto. Where is this wind coming from? What is the green stuff called again? I think it starts with a c? Code? no...Ah! I know! It's gras-_SMACK_.

Shikamaru laid on the ground unconscious. Suddenly, A figure jumped down from it's place and landed next to him. Naruto smiled down at Shikamaru and petted his hair.

"Oh, Shikamaru my dear, what will we do with you?"


End file.
